This invention relates to method and apparatus for analyzing elemental composition in a gas stream, and more particularly to method and apparatus for continuous, real time element monitoring using a microwave-induced plasma and atomic emission spectroscopy.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,479,254 and 5,671,045 are directed to microwave-induced plasma systems for continuous, real-time element monitoring. The method and apparatus disclosed and claimed in these two patents have application in detecting elements in exhaust gases from all types of furnaces. Furnaces often emit hazardous metals such as chromium, lead and beryllium. The monitoring of off-gas emissions is important in preventing environmental pollution by making it possible to insure that such processes meet environmental regulations.
The present invention is an improvement on the highly effective technology in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,479,254 and 5,671,045, the teachings of which are incorporated in their entirety herein.